


Blazing At The Touch

by Vxnatori



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxnatori/pseuds/Vxnatori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a headcanon that Korra would be sick and leave home against Asami's wishes and then end up back home welcomed to a bowl of soup. (totally paraphrasing I'll like the post once I find it again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazing At The Touch

“No, no, Asami I’m fine, it’s okay. I-” Korra’s brow arched. Her head cocked back, ready to fire a sneeze. The avatar grinned when she instead let out a large sigh. “I’m fine. See?” she sniffed.

“Korra, you’re burning up, much more than usual.” Asami folded her arms. She tapped an impatient finger on the leather sleeve of her crimson jacket. She had noticed it earlier in the morning. Korra had slept in, as usual but was burning up and drenched in sweat. Her eyes were bloodshot and her voice was horribly muffled from her clogged. Granted, the redness subsided and Korra could comprehensively speak, she had been sneezing gale winds throughout the estate all morning and was still insisting on going out.

“You’re worrying too much.” Korra grabbed both Asami’s hands and unfolded them from her chest. Asami narrowed her eyes at Korra, noticing how hot her hands were. Korra quickly glanced down also noting how cool Asami’s felt. “I-I just firebent a thing earlier?”

“Korra, you probably have the flu. Stay home.” The CEO warned.

“But Mako Bolin and I were gonna go see the probending season opener. You should come with us. You love probending!” Korra protested.

“No, because someone has to be here when they recover your unconscious body from passing out.” Asami let go of Korra’s nearly sweating hands. She inspected her own, noticing that her palms began to turn red.

“Does that mean I can go?” Korra smirked, her azure eyes either gleaming with excitement, or glazed from sickness.

“It’s not like I’ll be able to stop you.” Asami shook her head as her arms folded back across her chest.

The avatar beamed. She bounced with a fist pump of triumph. “I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Korra leaned forward for a kiss but a slender hand halted her.

“Just- just go, Korra.” Asami retreated.

\----

"Folks, word has reached me that we have some very special guests in the house for this seasons probending opener. The original Future Industries Fire Ferrets are in the house! This trio went from rumbling in the ring to saving Republic City from the hands of evil not once, but three times. Here they are folks, the heroes themselves; the marvelous bending brothers, Mako and Bolin, and the true hero! The keeper of balance and the envoy of the spirits herself Avatar Korra!" The announcer roared along with the waves of cheering fans.

A spotlight opened up over the trio. Their seats so close to the ring they'd probably be splashed from anyone forced from the platform. Bolin stood and bowed theatrically. He straightened himself and waved with both hands a gaping grin. He looked at his teammates and scooped them up at his sides.

Mako's lips stretched into a thin smirk as he raised a hand. Korra, nearly curled into a ball in Bolin's arms, lifted a shivering hand. The spotlight's glare burned into Korra's now lidded eyes, creating flashing dots and stars she watched dance over the unnecesarily loud crowd. Her lips trembled into a smile. She felt like she had her face stuck in a burning furnace and that the rest of her body had been buried in snow. Holding up her arms to wave was slowly becoming a more trying task. Before she knew it her arm was only about halfway raised.

Bolin finally released his crushing hold on the two; Mako fell back on his feet, Korra felt her feet connect with the ground almost as soon as her body slumped into her seat with a dry grunt and a loud sniff.

"You okay, Korra?" Bolin asked as he took his seat.

"Yeah, I uh..., I'm good." Korra breathed, her head set on a crash course onto Bolin's shoulder.

"Korra, you're on fire!" Bolin rose an eyebrow. "I can feel the heat from your head through my jacket."

"No, no. I'm fine lets watch the match." Korra mumbled.

"I think you need to get home." Mako scolded. "Asami would kill us if we let you stay out like this."

"Asami doesn't have to know-" Korra trailed, a dry, weak cough escaped her mouth.

"I'll grab a car from security out front and get her back to the estate." Mako grumbled as he stood grabbing onto Korra's limp, fiery hands.

"No, I'm okay. I promise." Korra slurred as she let Mako lead her through the narrow aisle riddled with legs. The avatar did all she could to keep up with him, let alone dodge everyone else.

"Sure, Korra." Mako sighed. He threw Korra's arm over his shoulder and held onto her by the waist as they cleared the aisle. Police staff gathered by the door leading into the arena's atrium. "I need someone to get us to the Sato Estate. Avatar Korra's showing flu-like symptoms."

\--

"I told you not to go out," Asami sighed as she stirred the steaming yellow broth in a small bowl. Asami had thrown all the covers and blankets she could find on top of the ill avatar who somehow still found a way to shiver beneath them. Korra's eyes followed the swirl of the steam as it lifted into the air like a leaf in the wind and disappeared. Her breaths were slow and ragged, her nose was red and stuffed. She couldn't find the strength to protest Asami's remark but instead opened her mouth as the CEO ushered in a spoonful of soup.

Korra swallowed, feeling the warm liquid warming her blood as it made its way down. The waterbender smirked, suddenly finding just enough strength to speak. "You should've come with me." Korra muttered, holding the spoon between her tongue and the roof of her mouth.

"So I could carry you all the way home? Isn't up the stairs enough?" Asami pulled the spoon from Korra's mouth and dipped it back into the bowl.

"I've carried you much further." Korra argued. The mountain of blankets trembled as she spoke.

"You're also built like a horse."

"A stallion."

"Open your damn mouth."

Korra obliged, gaping her mouth with a congested "Ahhhh." Asami delivered another spoonful of soup. The avatar closed her mouth around the spoon and swallowed the hot broth, feeling more alive by the spoonful. The avatar's trembling seemed to subside shortly after he next few spoons of soup and was feeling so much better that she bent the rest into her mouth.

“Feel any better?” Asami asked, a smile crept onto her face.

“Much.” Korra chirped, then sniffed. “Thanks, Asami.”

“You’re welcome.” Green eyes focused on blue, almost completed veiled in various black and red blankets. Korra’s mounded lumps shifted, suggesting she was moving under her bedding shell. A hand poked out from under the blanket bunker. Korra let her eyes drop to her hand as Asami scoot a bit closer, lacing their fingers together. The engineers face twisted, turning to the bundled avatar.

“Korra, you hands are hot as hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> just something quick I decided to do today to stretch my writing muscles. Kinda hit a wall with another fic so here's hoping this helps....
> 
> also feel free to hit my new tumblr @vxnatori


End file.
